


Dimenticare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dama velenosa [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, PWP, Partner Betrayal, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Come Bianchi ha deciso di concedersi all'Arcobaleno.Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest:KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	A piacere/Bianchi	Un paio di manette.





	Dimenticare

Dimenticare

 

Bianchi osservava Romeo oltre la finestra con sguardo corrucciato: Romeo stava baciando appassionatamente un'altra ragazza. Bianchi si voltò di scatto udendo un tonfo che copriva il brusio di voci e rumori che la circondava.

Vide che suo padre stava prendendo a calci i cocci di un vaso e sospirò.

Avvertì qualcosa tirarle l'orlo della gonna e abbassò lo sguardo, Reborn le balzò sulla spalla.

"Chaossu… Tutta sola, bellezza?" chiese.

Bianchi arrossì vedendo che le stava guardando la scollatura del seno e si mordicchiò il labbro rosso sangue.

"Anche se fosse, vorresti consolarmi?" chiese, accarezzandogli il mento.

Reborn giocherellò con il ricciolo dei suoi capelli mori.

“Sei un po’ piccola…” disse. Bevve un sorso da una piccola bottiglietta di liquore che teneva nella manina e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi more brillarono.

“Tu sei un arcobaleno” ribatté Bianchi, accarezzandogli le labbra.

Reborn scrollò le spalle.

“Voi dimenticare Romeo per una notte, vero? Beh, anche io ho una donna da dimenticare e non ho amanti da un po’.

Però sei uno Scoglio, non vorrei ti facessi strane idee. Tuo padre diventerebbe una seccatura” borbottò.

“Per ora va bene una notte… Poi potrei diventare tua amante da un po’ più cresciuta” disse Bianchi.

Reborn le palpeggiò il seno e lo sentì morbido sotto la mano.

“Umh… Sei una hitman, se non facciamo qualcosa di eccessivamente estremo potremo semplicemente divertirci entrambi.

Sapresti anche com’è stare con il migliore” disse. Il suo viso era completamente arrossato, le sue pupille dilatate e gli sfuggì un singhiozzo. “Assspetta… Sono un tipo serio, all’antica. Se mi piace, altro che amante, ti sposo” farfugliò, ondeggiando. Rischiò di cadere dalla spalla della ragazza che lo afferrò al volo e lo strinse a sé, Reborn affondò con il viso nel suo seno.

Bianchi lo condusse con sé nella sua camera, correndo per le scale, facendo sollevare la sua gonna a pieghe.

“Ho una bella sorpresa per te” gli disse.

“Un cosplay?” biascicò Reborn con forte accento siciliano.

Bianchi lo fece accomodare sul suo letto e il piccolo arcobaleno perse il cappello, affondando nel cuscino.

< Non ha l’odore di Luce, ma se chiudo gli occhi… Magari lo sembra > pensò.

Perse i sensi e si riprese con una bollicina che gli usciva dal naso, si scolò ciò che rimaneva del contenuto della bottiglia e vide Bianchi raggiungerlo.

La ragazza aveva tra le mani un vestitino da poliziotto e delle manette.

“Questo potrebbe piacerti. So cucire abbastanza velocemente. Non mi aspettavo quella richiesta, ma…” disse.

“Io ti porto con me, al diavolo tuo padre!” strepitò Reborn. Indicò il letto accanto a sé e la giovane vi si sdraiò, Reborn utilizzò le manette per legarla alla testata del letto.

“Cosa pensi di fare?” chiese Bianchi.

Reborn si cambiò e gattonò sotto la sua gonna, Bianchi arrossì, mentre lui le abbassava gli slip.

“Qualcosa che ti farà dimenticare” biascicò.

Bianchi strinse gli occhi, quando l’arcobaleno la penetrò con la lingua. Reborn la muoveva in modo esperto e la giovane si ritrovò a gemere, sentendosi sempre più umida. Si divincolò leggermente, graffiandosi i polsi con il metallo, ma concentrandosi sulla sensazione di piacere.

< In questo momento Romeo sarà tra le braccia di quella tipetta, o magari di altre, o tutte e due le cose. Facesse pure, ho trovato con chi dimenticarlo > pensò.

Reborn strinse con le manine il lenzuolo e continuò, stimolandole i punti sensibili, fino a farle raggiungere l’orgasmo.

< Anche se è giovane possiamo darci l’illusione di avere un’altra vita a vicenda… In fondo vogliamo solo dimenticare l’amore. Il sesso ci basterà, anche se semplice per ora > pensò, sentendola urlare soddisfatta.

“Carina l’idea delle manette, teniamole” disse, scivolando fuori dalla gonna.

La bottiglietta si era persa tra le pieghe del lenzuolo.


End file.
